You're not helping
by hardyyun
Summary: Jack and Rudy. One shot. Warning: Sex... Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show


Jack was at his Karate practice watching Jerry and Eddie fight around like idiots. He shook his head and instead let his mind wonder about their sensei.

Jack always had liked what he couldn't have. That's why he fantasized about Rudy. Sure he could have any girl in the school he wanted, but what fun was that?

He snapped out of his daydreams when he heard girlish screams from Jerry's end. Eddie was grabbing his ears and steering him around. Jack shook his head they both were numbskulls.

Jack let Eddie lead Jerry off the mats. Finally Jack thought, he really needed to work on his bo staff routine. Just as he was about to start Kim stepped onto the mat and started punching and kicking at the dummy. He had to have the whole floor or he would hit someone with the stick.

Jack shrugged and decided to go work his upper body strength on the peg thing. The peg board just happened to be near Rudy's door. Jack checked the time; they had another hour of practice to go.

Jack began to pull himself up one notch at a time. He had trouble with it at first, but every day he made more progress; by the end of the week he would be able to reach the top.

Once Jack hopped back down, he walked over to the bench and waited for Kim to stop showing off. Kim always tried to make it seem like she was the best. Rudy walked out at that moment making Jack smile. He was wearing his gi which Jack loved on him. His attention went directly to Kim which made Jake scoff.

"Good work Kim" Rudy said with a smile. Jack rolled his eyes. Rudy turned to Jack "Why aren't you practicing?" he asked with his head cocked to the side. "I was going to practice my bo staff routine, but I need more room for that" Jack replied. Rudy nodded "Hey Kim, mind handing the floor over to Jack, I'd like to see what moves he has learned."

Kim gave Jack a dirty look, but smiled sweetly at Rudy before leaving to the locker room. It was now just Rudy and Jack. "Alright Jack, show me your moves" Rudy said. Jack smiled and once his back was turned he mouthed "Oh, I'll show you my moves" in a sexual way.

Once he was stationed on the mat with his bo staff he began to show off his routine. At the end he looked at Rudy for approval. "Jack, your routine is perfect… I think it's time for you to start working on another" Rudy was stopped when Kim exited the locker room.

She walked across the mat, in her original clothes instead of her gi. Jack noticed how close she walked to Rudy; Jack noted how Kim was being flirty with whatever she was saying. Rudy seemed unfazed by it. Once Kim was gone Jack turned back to Rudy "You were saying" Jack asked.

"I was just thinking that maybe you could work on some other skills, perfect them as well" Rudy said with a smile. Jack nodded, but he needed to get the whole Kim thing off his chest. Jack took a huge breath of air and asked Rudy "Can we talk? ...In your office?"

Rudy scrunched his eyes up, but nodded "Sure Jack." Jack's heart was hammering in his chest as he led the way to Rudy's small office. Rudy closed the door before sitting down in his desk chair. Jack gulped, it was now or never Jack thought.

Rudy was sitting quietly waiting for Jack to speak. "Rudy… have you not noticed how Kim has been um… well you know… a bit uh flirty with you lately" Jack said while trying to seem chill about it, but really thinking about Kim and Rudy killed him. It made his heart ache.

Rudy raised an eyebrow "Kim?" he asked sounding confused "Jack, are you asking me if Kim and I have some kind of fling going on?" Jack was caught off guard by how hurt Rudy sounded, but before he could make any sort of comment Rudy continued "I would never get involved with one of my students, It is highly unprofessional" Rudy said.

Jack's heart fell. He hadn't thought he would ever be turned down without even asking. He knew in his mind that things would never go anywhere with Rudy, but his heart just couldn't stop itself from wanting Rudy. Jack nodded "I figured." He didn't want to be in the office anymore so he stood up and started to leave.

Rudy noticed that what he said didn't help Jack at all. "Jack" Rudy called out. Jack stopped and turned "Yeah?" he asked with a strange look on his face. Rudy stood "Nothing is going on between me and Kim, I'm not lying. You don't have to worry about me being inappropriate… if you want her she is all yours" Rudy continued not knowing that he was making things worse. Jack looked shocked. He didn't want Kim, that wasn't the point of any of that. Rudy was wayyyyy off.

Jack continued out the door which made Rudy feel even worse. "Jack" he called this time stepping towards the younger man "What is it that you want me to say? I don't know how to make you feel better about Kim… I just wish" Rudy began.

Jack cut him off "I don't want Kim, that's not the point… oh just forget it" Jack said. Rudy grabbed the boys arm and jerked him back around pulling him a bit too close to himself. "What do you want" Rudy asked. He was always trying to be the good guy, be the one to help the kids… to be the one there for them.

Jack couldn't stop himself. It was all too much, and he figured he probably would never get another chance like this, and even if he did he would be to chicken to do anything. Jack back Rudy into his office quickly. Before either could stop it Rudy was against a wall in his small room and Jack had his lips pressed up against his.

It took Rudy a few more seconds of Jack kissing him to realize just what was going on. Rudy gently gripped the boy's arms and pulled him back. "Jack" he began completely unsure of what to say. Jack nodded "I know, I just had to make my move. I'm sorry I know you wouldn't ever do…"

Jack was cut off by a gentle kiss being placed on his lips. It was something Jack had always wanted; for Rudy to kiss him on his own. Jack's heart exploded with the surprise of the kiss. It didn't last, but one second before Rudy was moving away from him.

Jack was speechless. Rudy was standing with his mouth wide open not knowing what to say either. Jack snapped out of it, he had just gotten what he had been wanting since he had started learning karate. Well almost… he didn't start liking Rudy until a few months after he started. Rudy had been teaching him how to use the bo staff. It was the first time Rudy ever touched him. That was part of why he was so found of the bo staff.

Jack took a step forward and gently placed his hand on Rudy's hip. Rudy pulled away, but only to shut and lock the door to his office. He pulled the blinds and turned back to Jack. He had liked Jack for a while, he couldn't pin point why though. There were so many good qualities about Jack. He found he even liked the bad side of Jack. He had seen Jack angry before. He accepted the young man.

Rudy wasn't sure what was going to happen between the two, but rather it was just kissing or more he wanted it. Rudy closed the distance between him and his student,

Rudy ignored all the warning bells going off. He didn't care that just a few minutes earlier he said he would never do this with a student.

Rudy pulled Jack into his arms and collided their lips together. A zillion of small shocks of heat shot through Jack's body.

Rudy had Jack against a wall and was sliding his tongue around jack's mouth. Jack found himself moaning with pleasure. He had never been kissed like this, it felt good. Rudy pressed even closer to Jack and Jack could feel that Rudy was enjoying himself just as much as he was.

Rudy could feel the friction of Jack's boner against his and pressed closer. He felt the boy moan and knew Jack could feel his hard on. Rudy didn't want to push Jack into anything, so he continued to kiss him.

Jack couldn't keep his hands off of Rudy and once he heard the moan of his crush he lost it. Jack broke the kiss and gasped for air. This didn't stop him from undoing Rudy's black belt.

He had Rudy naked after a few awkward moments of trying to strip him. Rudy just laughed, this was all new to him as well; he had never been with a student.

Rudy watched as Jack took in his naked teacher. Jack always though Rudy was hot, but his body was so much hotter than expected.

Jack's eyes scanned their way down Rudy's naked body until finally they landed on his Cock. The sight of Rudy made Jack moan. He wanted him more than he did before.

Rudy moved closer to Jack and kissed him slowly and moaned when Jack began to tease Rudy with his hands. They had free roam and Rudy was naked. Jack planned on taking advantage of this.

Rudy pulled back from the soft kisses and looked at Jack. Rudy suddenly asked "Jack, Am I your first sexual experience?" Jack blushed "Well… not technically. I've made out with girls plenty of times, had sex once and… also there was this one time I kissed a guy. I ended up giving him a blow-job, but other than that…" Rudy nodded and went back to softly kissing the boy.

Rudy's kissing trailed down Jack's neck. The boy had his head tilted back to give Rudy more access. Jack was also moaning loudly.

Rudy stopped and looked at Jack. He wanted him naked as well, to be inside of him, but he was unsure if Jack wanted to continue.

Jack noticed Rudy looking at him and knew what he wanted. Jack took his shirt off for Rudy to show him he was okay with it all. Before Rudy went to take the rest of the Gi off he pressed his warm body against Jack's. They both moaned as they kissed. The warmth was oddly comforting.

Rudy striped the boy the rest of the way and was down on his knees in front of Jack. Rudy was surprised to hear Jack had never received a blow-job and was eager to show him what he was missing out on. Jack was watching Rudy as he took his dick in his hand and slid it slowly into his mouth.

Jack gasped and rolled his eyes back. This was an amazing feeling. The warmth of Rudy's wet mouth as he slowly bobbed up and down the length of him. He rocked with Rudy as he continued to suck Jack.

Rudy picked the pace up as he worked his tongue over Jack's member making the boy shake. The moans were loud and made Rudy become harder.

"Rudy" Jack gasped out as he picked the pace up even more and making the boy weak in the knees. Rudy ended the blow-job with a few quick licks to the tip which made Jack moan and shiver.

The sudden loss of Rudy's mouth made Jack open his eyes. Jack wanted to give Rudy the same kind of pleasure, but before he could Rudy had him against the wall.

Rudy was kissing him again. Making sure to rub his cock against Jack's, once the kissing had simmered down Jack led Rudy to the couch and gently nudged him to sit. Jack sunk to his knees and mimicked what Rudy had done to him.

The moans from Rudy filled the room and Jack felt pretty proud of himself. Rudy didn't want to wait any longer so he looked at Jack. The look said everything Jack needed to know. Jack nodded with a slight smile on his face.

It was finally about to happen. Jack walked over to Rudy's desk and bent over to show Rudy just how okay he was with it. Rudy knew this would be his first and didn't want to hurt he boy.

Jack looked hurt when Rudy pulled him up. Jack was new at this, but he knew he wanted it. He was reluctant, but agreed when Rudy told him that next time he would be more prepared, so he wouldn't hurt him.

To Jack's surprise Rudy draped himself across the desk like Jack had. Jack knew what he wanted, but wasn't sure. Rudy began to order him around which Jack found to be sexy. "Spit in your hand" Rudy said. This wasn't his first time, so it wouldn't hurt him as much.

Once Jack had lubricated Rudy's hole with his own saliva he began to enter him. It was a new feeling and the tightness made him moan. Jack began to slid in an out loving the feeling of Rudy. Once Rudy became used to the intruder he moaned.

Jack was so good inside him. He continued to moan and only got louder as Jack got faster. The fact that what they were doing was wrong, and illegal made it all the more hotter. Jack exploded inside Rudy.

Rudy was close and Jack wanted him to cum too so he slide his hand around Rudy's cock from behind and began to pump him. After a little over a minute Rudy erupted onto his desk and dripped onto Jack's hand.

Jack allowed Rudy to turn back around and moaned as he was greeted with another round of warm soft kisses. He tilted his head back to allow Rudy to kiss his sweet spot. He felt himself growing hard and moaned louder. "Looks like there will be a round two" Rudy murmured into Jack's neck. Jack moaned when he felt Rudy becoming harder and knew he was right.


End file.
